


【修藏】露隱葉月挽歌

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 这个设定我也不知道咋说，大概是前段时间出的忠臣藏战国舞台剧卡面军师×武士吧，大概
Relationships: Watanabe Osamu/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 2





	【修藏】露隱葉月挽歌

他背朝大片大片溺亡的昡白逆光推开一扇浮雕纸门，看见白石藏之介倾身倒落在旧黄榻米上，泼染的血水从他的胸腹前绽开一朵潋滟豔丽的红芍药，红白交驳，在素色和服上触目惊心地次第而绽，斑错血纹一路从佩刀刀尖藕断丝连地延宕出蜈蚣爬行的尾迹。银灰色的发铺洒开有如撕裂的锦帛，挡住了水碧色的眸，挡住了没有生气的白瓷的脸，在窗格透进来丝丝缕缕的晨曦中无声淌走了莹动的流光。

渡边修从门口不紧不慢地走进去。脚步绕过那些席布上凝固的砖红色斑，绕过遗落在衣摆一侧的浮雕把的短刃，踩进汩汩的血池里，白石藏之介带着浑然不察的纯洁沐浴在那血泊中央，他是一口秽池中心唯一立茎盛放的那株白睡莲。

青年身穿点缀云鹤展翼的雪白浴衣，腰侧佩剑一刻也不曾离身，正是渡边修十一年前在那颗梅树下初遇他的模样。彼时他还是个玩兴未消的孩子，跪在树根边用宽大袖口盛满收集来的落花，也不顾白净的裙裾拖曳到了泥土。那流动的衣摆就是鹤翅徐徐卷起的一地重瓣梅，随着他云雀一样灵敏的身姿拂动着，逐曾染上骨红照水般的朱砂色。

渡边修在他手边单膝跪下，手掌穿过浸透血流的冰冷银发，将他安静的头颅托在自己的臂弯里。不同于战场之上挥刀喋血的武士，卸下战甲的白石藏之介比往日还要乖顺些，眼下他稍稍偏过头，长眉间英冽的杀气完全地敛去了，两眼微阖着，空留那蝶翼般浓而眷雅的眼睫细细地扑扇，在白瓷肌理上投下浓密荫翳，仿佛下一秒就要振翅而飞。

渡边修于是想起这对蝴蝶在自己眼前扇动华翅的模样。忽闪忽闪地，细微蹀躞的轻巧姿态呼之欲出，蝴蝶最后飞走了，于是便露出一双映照夜空万千星河的碧水眼眸来。躺在他怀里时，白石藏之介总爱用纤白指节单夹一朵紫袍山茶，灼烧的红掩映在那银帛质感的发间，妖冶之下更衬出他那一副白玉清容的纯净无秽。世人都传言他的骁勇睿智，赞誉他的忠义，却鲜有人意识到他拥有着能够倾倒整座江户城的美。

什么也不说，他任凭渡边修手上的那杆烟拨弄着自己额前的碎发，也只是抬起绿色的宝石眸朝上望过去，光是那里头流荡的潋滟光泽已经让人心跳堪堪漏去几拍。直等到爱人下颚削短的青茬去刺得他笑着躲避，向下凑近的薄唇消弭了两人最后一点距离，白石藏之介嘴边还是那浓得化不开的一抹笑意。他曾携同对方一起爬上备前坊山领略一坡烂漫的八重樱，然而万千簌簌落于春日的漫山雪白花海也抵不上那笑意半分。

渡边修想到这里，俯下身将落进怀里的青年抱起，从那一滩血泥中慢慢站起来。白石藏之介蜷曲在他的怀抱里，像一朵被挤缩着皱起来的白茶花，柔软冰冷的躯体下掉落着不堪拨动的缕缕花瓣。他仿佛捧着一捆山茶尸体，从室内走出来，踏进摆有假山池水的四方后院里。

一脸悲戚的随从默默从他身后跟上来，想要试探又踌躇着不知是否开口。“让底下的人去回禀将军，”渡边修说，踩着木屐朝中心那口湖水走过去，“浅野家家主已奉命自刎。先前求得将军准许，尸首葬在泉岳寺白石家祖坟，灵牌与浅野城主灵位摆在一处。”

随从附身应允。“那么，传到忍足大人那边的消息……该压下去吗？”

“他还不知道吗？”

“小石川大人之前特意叮嘱要让忍足大人最后一位获悉情况。但只怕江户那边已经传开了风声……忍足大人手上又有着那样一群死士，一旦得知了，不知又会去做出什么傻事来……”

“杀死了驯兽师，竟还期望着没了缰绳的野兽不会发狂咬人。多么有趣的事情。”男人笑了起来，笑声里渐渐染上二月倒春料峭的寒意，“一字不漏地全都告诉他。如果千岁也在，正好也一并通知。”

“……畏罪自戕这种无中生有的侮辱的罪名，”随从脸上的哀恸忽然撼动了几分，暴露出悲愤的内里来，“实在是没有办法……怎么可以给白石大人扣上去？”

这会儿男人却忽然温柔地笑起来，眉间有彻底释然了的安抚。师徒二人一模一样的相性，就连淡然散去在空气中的尾调也别无二致，随从忽然顿生了一种正在与白石藏之介交谈的恍然错觉。

“生前他不在意后人是如何将他工笔在史书之中的，死后自然也不会介怀一个空罪名。”

血花印染在那纤洁衣袖上，红白相扣，像将军府上上佳的一块红玛瑙。渡边修蹲在泉眼，眼看着单薄的身躯慢慢像一艘驳船沉下去，泉水漫过他的群衣，漫过他胸膛前烈而艳的血色，窒息般鲜艳的大红一层一层在人的眼底下淡去了，融化在愈发色泽深暗的泉眼池里，素净的白重现在那一寸胸腔之上。这样才对，他心想着，这才是他记忆里的那个白石藏之介。就算全世界都被这冲天的火光所烧得面目全非，但这个人不行，他只能活成渡边修记忆里最美好的那副样子。

泉水无声地淌流在他们二人之间流失掉的时光之中。

“抱歉，老师要失约了。”他低低凝视着那如同花瓣一般浮在水面上的洁白面容，“茶梅在二月开不了花，所以没办法遵守和你的约定。本想让你在这里等到十一月的花季，可是我没想到，小白石居然也会有等不起我的这一日。”

他曾经以为自己注定要孑然一身地度过这一生的。站在时代的舞台上独自唱一出无人问津的戏，靡靡琴音，寥寥俳词，掩去愁眉的脂粉扑了半张浸泡在硝烟风尘中的脸，身旁擦过无数扮演小角色的客，但到了落幕时分，舞台上终究也只能空留他一人。直到二十六岁那年，白石藏之介走进了他这一出独角戏中。

早知如此，他一人将这破败的戏唱完该有多好。白石藏之介的存在总让他生出一份他不配得到的美好期望来，渐渐地他也开始以为自己不必终日品尝孤独，不必孑然一身将这一生走完。可白石藏之介终究还是从这戏台上隐去了。一曲终了，兜兜转转到了最后，他还是要独自一人过完这余生。

戏没了再唱的必要，唱下去了也只会有空音，像腐烂了的朽木支撑着一朝倾颓的城。纵然他那样长寿，或许还可以在经声佛火前再活百岁，最终变成他曾经所想象的那样，一个一事无成两鬓斑的耄耋之人。然而最重要的一份契约却没有如期，他和心中的佳人失了约，期限永远到不了，生命便只好停滞在永不前进的二十六岁。如今被惩罚囚禁在霜月春意里的他，永远缅怀着记忆里那个茶梅烂漫的十一月。

可他至少想在梦里再度邂逅它一次。

梦里他理了理头顶的草帽抬眼对着树顶露出笑意，哟，小白石什么时候长得这样高了。躲在枝丫落花间，因为他数月未归而和他置气的少年就会为这句话毫不犹豫跳下来，扬起霜月清冷却热烈的风，无数姬茶梅破碎的纤尘一同跌落在他怀里，断了线的风筝一般勾着他的脖颈肆无忌惮地笑，从他臂弯里堪堪滑下去。渡边修装模作样地发出一声腰身骨折的凄惨叫声，一面抱怨着才十岁出头就已经这样重了，一面腾出一只手来将青涩的身躯往自己怀里搂得更紧。

少年看上去乖巧成熟，暗地里却相当擅长于撒娇的这一套本事，所有不能示人的任性娇惯全都只献给了渡边修一人。将一觉睡到日上三竿的老师从床上摇起来，在他坐在阳台上吐着烟时钻进他袖衣宽大的怀里要求他为自己念百叶集，渡边修在那一堆生僻文字中困得直打瞌睡，白石藏之介就要伸手掐着他的胡茬阻拦他小憩。早年他受将军之托教导这个天赋异禀的孩子成为真正的武士，安插在这偌大的浅野家中，甚至有成为眼线之嫌。他不曾想到自己会愈陷愈深。

再后来他懂得挥剑，习得了所有中规中矩的礼数，在一众或清或朽的臣子们之中成了长袖善舞的人。清澈的眉目间，武士的英气与谋士的算计逐渐崭露头角，别着佩剑披戴战甲做出一个手势，就有无数优秀骁勇的战士头也不回地为他赴死。可在渡边修眼中，那一抹藏在眼底的俏皮还是不减半分，他接过那两块几乎赔上了半座渡边府资产的黄金，圆溜溜的眼像杏仁一样睁大了；很快从案上抄过一副纸笔齐刷刷在白绢条上落下一排日期：元禄五年岁次丁丑二月十四日。

“这是画押，”他狡黠地眨着眼，将那一条白绢放进那黄金护腕中，“有了抵押，来年十一月老师再不陪我去备前坊山赏花，这块宝贝就别想要回去了。”

“将要成为家主的人，怎么能只想着去赏花呢？”他不由得失笑。黄金一经送出，他已做好永不收回的觉悟，然而还是在白石藏之介那一脸坚定的神情下败下阵来。

这时他忽然想起自己许久没有伸手去抚摸过这一头银缎般的发，然而眨眼之间，十五岁的少年就消失得无影无踪了，这一次他眼前是二十三岁的白石藏之介，温驯地俯身在戏台高唱的幕府将军座下。头颅深深埋下去，任何一位臣子都休想要读清他面上的喜怒哀嗔。这位刚刚才在赤穗花岳寺为他的城主置办完周年忌的浅野家家主，拥有最可能的血仇动机，却带着一副天真明朗得近乎糜烂的明媚笑意，谦卑地向着他的君主俯首低眉。

“我向您献一出好剧，”白石藏之介含笑道，两条雪穗流苏坠子的木扇轻轻抵在他线条优美的下颚，仰着首露出天鹅般优雅的雪白脖颈。然而他的笑容是近乎诡魅的，一个涂抹着布偶妆的人，琉璃眼折射在烛影摇红的脂粉面上，面具版标准的谦恭笑容也像一个会说话的提线木偶。那毫无生气的美不得不让人心生胆寒。他慢慢朝着舞台背光的面转过身来，俊逸的面容见不得光，艳丽的歌舞伎偶在他身后的三方舞台上哀戚戚地柔唱，唱着那些古去今来为情枉死的冤魂。

“赤穗蕃素来崇尚的提线木偶戏，家主亲自把手，自然不会有错了。”德川将军坐在座上，以君王的逡探眼光度量着他那不起眼的臣子。

“人演人，言语重现言语，多么无意义又无趣的事情。”年轻的家主近乎嘲讽地笑起来，“不，您谬赞了。并非如此。”

“我要给大人献上的这一出剧，任凭府上最老练的左右操控也演绎不出它半分的美妙。它是如何前无古人地绝妙，大人可要睁大眼看清楚了——臣下将要演的这一出剧，叫做无血献城。”

德川将军扬起他那那斩首刀般的手，长袖往一侧重重一挥。木扇跌落在榻上的一瞬，渡边修以一种几乎窒息的惊厥从梦中醒过来。

要前倾去挽留什么的身子扑了个空，草帽从酒红发顶滑落了，掉进那一口混沌的血水之中，温顺地熨贴着浮在水面上苍白的袖摆。渡边修瘫坐在那茶树干下，有些惘然地张合着生出细纹的眼，眼前的山林花木在漆蓝的光影中黯淡下去，一轮银月高悬在他头顶。子时到了。

“……白石。”他茫茫然盯着脚下的石子面，下意识地自语道。抬头却看见随从仍然屈手站在他身侧不远处，面容像是被冻结起来，凝固了他已然厌烦的那副小心翼翼的悲哀。

渡边修愣怔怔转过头去，青年安静地沐浴在他手边的夜色下，与他倚着树干睡去之前的姿态别无二致。半截身躯湮在冷泉里，素白的衣袖早已被肮黯的泉水浸成了尸骨的灰。左手腕上那一截白绷带不知何时被浸泡着散乱开来，从水面浮上一角鱼肚白般的尾巴。渡边修从水里捞出那只没了血色的左手，轻轻搭在自己青茬短硬的脸侧，阖上双眼，在那寒漉漉的触感间忽然感觉到了什么东西。

他摊开那只一直半握的拳，中食指缝间掉出一小卷褶皱的白绢布来。渡边修张开掌心大小的白绢，黑墨的笔迹被抹得一片模糊，却依然依稀可辨。

“元禄五年岁次丁丑二月四日”

渡边修忽然觉得胸腔率先刺痛了起来，紧接着一路蔓延至喉口，无法忍耐的绝望的痛楚几乎使他嘶吼出声。但他窒息得几乎发不出音，好像了结了白石藏之介的那把短刀又来刺袭了他的心脏，从肺腑直到脑栓，无一不是让他恨不能杀了自己的溃狂。

他松开手，任凭那条白绢落下去，不再澄澈的泉水蘸深了工墨的字面，像白石藏之介亲手为他折成的许愿的纸舟，水面波纹推搡它，让它头重脚轻地跌入水深处。春风无声地拂动而来，荡开了如山茶花瓣的轻盈衣摆，荡开了那浸着血光与腐烂花尸的泉面涟漪，一池往昔幻影被漩涡光华彻底搅碎。 

渡边修低着头紧紧盯它，一动不动，等着它浮起。又或者能成为一条游鱼摆动着尾，游过鼓荡着冰冷泉水的衣摆，游过白绷带环环悬绕的纤细左腕，钻进那不再有血和温热的属于青年人的怀里。但它在他的眼底下慢慢沉下去了。一个刀光血影的时代仿佛也随着那落底的硝烟一同沉下去了。

FIN


End file.
